falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Freefall Legs
(mod) |footer = Freefall Legs in the safe, top left }} The Freefall Legs are a unique set of armor with the Acrobat's-legendary effect in Fallout 4. Background The Freefall Legs were developed by an intern named Jack Rockford at Mass Fusion's Product Engineering department. He was inspired by the shock absorption system within power armor, and came up with the idea to use a kinetic repulsion system instead of hydraulics to make it less bulky. He had planned to show them off at the office's rooftop Christmas party by jumping off the roof with them on, and was keeping them in his safe until then. On the day the bombs fell, he was trapped inside of his office and had forgotten the key to the safe. His skeleton can be found in a chair near the safe. Characteristics As the name suggests, only when both of the armor are worn, the Freefall Legs provide complete negation of fall damage to the player character. They are essentially combat armor legs with a unique legendary effect. Stats Freefall armor left leg It is possible to spawn with multiple different stats and different mods. Energy resistance is always 2 less than damage resistance. * Prevents falling damage (reduced by 50% if only this piece equipped). * Damage Protection: 10/11/12/13/14/15/16/17/18/20/21 * Energy Protection: 8/9/10/11/12/13/14/15/16/17/18/19 * Radiation Protection: 0/10 * Weight: 2.5/4.3/4.8/5/7.5/8.8 * Value: 125/192/172/205/272/285/332 caps Freefall armor right leg It is possible to spawn with multiple different stats and different mods. Energy resistance is always 2 less than damage resistance. * Prevents falling damage (reduced by 50% if only this piece equipped). * Damage Protection: 10/11/12/14/15/16/17/18/19/20/ * Energy Protection: 8/9/10/12/13/16/17/18 * Radiation Protection: 0/10 * Weight: 5.1/5.6/6/7.6/10.1/11.4 * Value: 125/152/172/205/285/332 caps Location The Freefall Legs are located in a safe in a small room near the top of the Mass Fusion building's interior, inaccessible to the player character unless they are currently using a set of power armor with a jet pack equipped. They are also accessible if the player character exploits a glitch with a trashcan at the bottom floor, to slide up the walls. Notes * To get the Freefall Legs one may exploit the physics engine in a way that allows them to run into a vertical wall but stay put; this is most easily done in the corners of the room where tiles have fallen off. * While using a jetpack, releasing the jump button will reset one’s upward momentum; doing so shortly after the initial boost can get you twice as high in almost half the AP cost. About 4 jumps should get the player character up to the highest level. Nuka-Cola Quantum and jet will make the ascent much easier. * To use the Freefall legs, both must be equipped. They cannot be mix-matched with any Acrobat leg armors. See Legendary armor effects. * The Freefall Legs provide (if worn individually) a decreased chance of crippling. * It would seem the tier of these items is randomly generated. * It appears entering the alcove with the Freefall Legs is what triggers their spawning within the safe, and as such locks them to their current randomly generated tier. Because of this it is recommended to make a save while in the first of the two alcoves, before making the jump for the second, as this allows one to continually reload until the legs are both at the desired tier. * Freefall Legs may not spawn within the safe if the player character enters the alcove using console command tcl. This can be solved by turning clipping back on via the same console command, and then walking to the edge of the alcove facing the central shaft until the panoramic riff plays. The Freefall Legs will now be in the safe even if the player character had previously opened an empty safe. Category:Fallout 4 unique armor and clothing uk:Десантна броня ru:Десантная броня